


The curse / howl pendragon x oc

by Anthoso



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Book 1: Howl's Moving Castle, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Studio Ghibli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthoso/pseuds/Anthoso
Summary: Catherine, the first princess of Ingary, is cursed by the witch of the waste. The king, tired of hiding his eldest daughter from the public eye requests wizard Howl Pendragon to come and destroy the curse. But will he take this responsibility?
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/Original Female Character(s)





	The curse / howl pendragon x oc

When i was little, my father used to tell me, that good things happen to good people. I don't remember being a bad person though...  
.  
.  
.  
Today, is a day just like the other, the only difference being that today i'm officially 18. I can't go out, i can't celebrate with my friends like any other girl could. Not only because i'm a princess, but also because i'm cursed. And it wouldn't be such a big deal, if it wasn't predicted that today will be a rainy day. Why can't i go out on a rainy day, others may ask. Well, that's because of the curse. If i go out and rain touches my skin, i will turn into a frog. A cold, sticky frog. Not a very good look for a princess.

It's been 12 years, since the witch of the waste cursed me and no witch or wizard has managed to lift this curse. What makes me actually angry is that i didn't do anything to deserve this curse! Witch just wanted to get revenge on my father for not making her his royal assistant.

At this point, i wouldn't care if i turned into a frog or crocodile, i just want to go out and enjoy the rain. But my precious father though, he loves me too much and thinks that me hopping around on my little frog legs might hurt me, might make me feel humiliated.

"Catherine, Catherine my sweetest, open the door!" i heard my old man yell behind the door, as i was overthinking about my life.

It's already afternoon, so i have to get ready instantly, and open my door pretending i wasn't still in my night gown "Yes father, what is it" i ask him cheerfully, so he won't suspect me lazing around on my own birthday.

My father eyes my room and i cough signaling him to get to his business "Well... There is a rumor going around, that one, quite promising young wizard was noticed visiting our town often"

"What, you mean Howl Pendragon?" I interrupt his talk and let out a sigh "Yes, even i know about him, and as far as i know, rumors about him aren't the best"

Well honestly, who hasn't heard of that damned wizard Howl yet! Rumors about him are a big topic even in this palace, among servants, young and old maids and now even the king himself knows the deal. What surprises me the most, is that a particular part of the rumor somehow didn't reach my father's ears. The part about him stealing girl's hearts.

Father seemed in deep though and before he could say anything more, i directed this conversation other way "Also thank maid Teresa for me, she made delicious breakfast today, i'll see you in an hour goodbye-" and as i was about to close the door dad spoke again "It's such a shame i can't show how big my daughter has gotten to others..." he made a sad face that i don't see that often. It made my heart ache a little. 

"Alright we'll see about that Howl, but i don't think he will agree to come here, he's quite busy after all" i said while hoping, that what i said was true and he won't bother coming here.


End file.
